About Old Birds - One-shot Compilation
by SSGold19 Shousetsuka
Summary: A One-Shot compilation that will be involving a lot of loids. Having all genres (From Angst to Humor passing through Adventure), this compilation is made for your enjoyment. Now at Chapter 3: (I was browsing Yt and I couldn't help it) Miki was laughing too hard. what was Zunko thinking? She wiped off a tear as she replayed the video. - (Rated T for language and teenage hormones)
1. 1: Crumbling Down

**Hi y'all! I'm Gold and I'm kind of a newbie in this Vocaloid fanfiction stuff. This is my first Vocaloid-only story on this site, blah blah blah.**

 **This will be a compilation of one-shots, two shots at max, and some of them may be loosely (very loosely) connected. If you're wondering what's the thing that connects them, then squint really hard and you might find some common factor. If the chapter at the end has some kind of weird word then it's most probably connected to another one which will have the same word.**

 **This compilation will try and have every genre in it, except M-rated shit because I feel kinda uncomfortable writing those things. I will also try to include every single Vocaloid in here (though you will see the very same ones sometimes) - unreleased and cancelled ones as well.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy my first story!**

 **GENRE:** **Suspense? I guess that's the closest one.**

 **Crumbling Down**

 **April 15th**

 _6.15 PM_

He sighed.

He looked at the phone screen, wanting to know what made his (almost) sister cry.

He knew she was very emotional, he knew she cried easily, but he didn't know what triggered her tears this time.

When he looked at the screen, he could only notice a tiny, probably useless detail in the conversation before the screen went off.

 _He hadn't read her last message?_

...

 _8.12 AM_

Yohio was going to go his friends' house. They had agreed to meet there at 2 PM, but he would get there at 12 AM so he could cook something for them to eat, right after meeting his friends. Right before stepping into the car, he received a message.

 **Daina: [Voice Message]**

He opened the message, smiling slightly when he heard a frantic Dex in the background.

 _"Hey, Yohio -Oh, c'mon, Dex! It must be somewhere!- Sorry, er, what was I gonna say... Oh, yeah! Oliver's gonna come at 1 PM, before us. He's ecstatic to see you. He's also got a surprise for you - I don't know what it is tho! Anyways, be sure to be here on time! Now shoo and get in the car!"_

He closed the phone, chuckling at his friend's antics, and followed the command.

He turned on the car, happily humming a tune that Oliver had taught him.

The day was going to be _amazing_.

...

 _1.09 PM_

The day had been horribly _awful_.

Oliver huffed while slumping down on the greyish blue sofa.

The day might, just might, have been better if he hadn't had to stand the scorching 120°F his classroom had to suffer. At least he was going to see Yohio. That might pay for basically the whole day.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him yet.

"Yohio? Are you here?" Oliver called, running around the house. He might have been late for all he knew. Besides, he was going to meet Bruno and Luka, wasn't he? He probably was eating something with them at The Old Owl, the bar where they usually went to.

He didn't expect the door to be opened by Dex.

Nor he expected Dex to lack the giddiness he always had.

 _12.45 AM_

The Spaniard tapped his fingers against the wooden table. It was not usual for Yohio to be unpunctual.

He had known the boy for what looked like ages. He was an almost literal ball of sunshine.

He didn't worry about it though. The blond had told him that might be a little late since he had to prepare food for Dex, Daina and the kid that was living with them.

It would be wrong to say that he was not surprised when he saw an extremely red Luka race into the bar and literally shove a newspaper into his face.

His eyes widened.

 _9.47 AM_

Lily was working. Her job in the hospital could be pretty hectic, but that day was pretty calm.

Until she heard one of her job companions excitedly say the most recent news, subtly telling her where to go next.

"Car crash, east wing, slightly injured woman. Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

"Thanks, Dr. Alexander! I'm off!"

She basically ran through the corridors to reach the place she had been told about.

When she arrived, the patient had already been put in observation. Sighing, she turned back to her workplace.

Until it hit her.

If there had been a car crash, then _at least_ _ **TWO**_ _cars were needed._ Two cars involve _at least_ _ **TWO**_ _people._

So who and where was the other one? She almost desperately looked for someone that could provide her some information on the matter. Luckily (or not), a policeman entered the hospital, apparently looking for the injured person.

Before he could make a single question, Lily had already placed herself in front of him.

"Are you the policeman in charge of the accident?" She smiled as he nodded, mumbling a "Mr. Yako" under his breath.

"Great! If you don't mind, can I ask you who the other person involved in the accident is and what's their state?" The man took his hat off, which told Lily more than enough. Her demeanor went all the way down. Her voice became distant as she asked.

"...And who are them?"

When Dr. Alexander turned the corner, he crashed with Lily, who hugged him as soon as she saw him.

"It can't... I refuse to accept... There's no way..." She kept repeating, sobs interrupting her speech every once in a while.

He, returning the embrace, felt his shirt become wet as she clung onto him for dear life.

 _11.53 AM_

Daina was writing another random patient history when she started hearing the thing.

 _"Apparently... There has been an accident near the Arukan Hospital... A young man has died and a woman is slightly injured... Yeah, around 9 AM..."_

Her mind became completely blank as she heard those facts. That place... Around the time when... No... If it was like that, she would have already known, right? Bad news don't spread, they explode.

 _"Yeah... Here... A few pics of the accident... Wow, the black car ended up as broken as my old watch... Yeah, the one that fell under a hydraulic press..."_

Daina looked out of sheer curiosity at the screen. Three pictures of the same car from different angles were displayed.

 _"...And the other car... Yeah, it ended up pretty bad... Damn..."_

Daina's breath hitched. That car. _**That CAR**_ **.** She knew it.

She entered her office, slamming the door carelessly.

She immediately dialled Lily's number, trying and failing to not cry.

Her sobs were noticed by nobody but herself.

1.14 PM

Oliver could not bring himself to cry. Not even a single tear could be taken out of his eyes.

His hands, shaking, griped the delicate paper. He read it again.

 _ **"ヨヒオはすごいですよ。オリヴァー**_ _ **"**_

His voice wavered. He had been learning Japanese for over five months and he had mastered the writing. He was going to give Yohio the calligraphy artwork as soon as he saw him.

But now...

Now...

He curled up, snuggling his face into the pillow.

 _Now..._

 ** _Now._**

.

.

 **A month later**

 _2.28 AM_

It was still unbelievable.

Oliver couldn't just... accept it.

For him, Yohio was still there, smiling, laughing with him, thanking him for the awesome present.

 _Because Yohio hadn't died in that car catastrophe._

...

...

That was what he wanted to believe as he reluctantly added a name to his "Dear Dead" list.

The pencil broke under his hand.

He sighed.

 **I'm so sorry**

 **Next up is called "Confession Blues"...**

 **nothing to do with music I swear**

 **Can you guess the characters for the next one? Clue: One of them has already appeared in here ;)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Gold-**


	2. 2: Thursday

Piko had a daily routine.

He tended to get up late, so the shower that came afterwards was usually short. He rushed out of the house, his outfit never changing, grabbing his case and some snacks for breakfast (which, to be honest, were almost always left uneaten). Then he ran to the metro station, hoping he hadn't lost her train. He never did. He would get off at his stop and enter Sekitō's Central Office, the biggest tech company in the world, where he worked as an intern. It was always the same, no significant changes, and the starting excitement had already faded away.

He had a routine and, really, he was bored.

He was bored of doing the exact same thing. He was bored of the snacks. He was bored of the same five outfits he had always worn. He was bored of the same hairstyle, shoulder-length "short" hair with an ahoge on top. He was bored of the same chores he was assigned, which normally consisted on bringing some coffee here, making copies there and carry stuff to the computer technicians. Hell, even Mayu's constant bullying made him yawn. His life had become dull as fuck.

Until that Thursday.

As usual, he rushed into the train. And as he got in, a guy got in too. He was tall, had red hair and he had beautiful red eyes. They got him so enchanted that he tripped while reaching for his seat. He braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead, he felt two strong arms holding his, which stopped him from falling.

He opened his eyes.

He found the owner of those gorgeous eyes looking down at him, smiling. He felt his face heat up as he got to his feet, muttering a quiet "Thank you" as he scampered to his seat, covering his face in embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh, Miki, I looked like a foolish fool!" She told the person on the other side of the phone, dropping himself on his bed. After the first five minutes of groaning, mourning and cursing they had calmed down… partly and were now discussing the matter at hand.

The redhead.

"Only you would say such things as foolish fool", his friend muttered, chuckling, the eye roll practically audible. She raised her voice to a normal tone. "Anyways, you shouldn't worry about it much, Peeks. It's not like you're ever going to see him again."

'That's right', he thought as he hung up. 'There are like five million people in this city, so what are the odds on even seeing him again?'

* * *

Apparently, they were really high.

The next day was one of those rare days when Piko got up early. He even got time to pick an extra coffee and one a mochi-based treat for his friend Zunko, another intern in his department.

He was in a very good mood, humming and dancing lightly to the tune of one of his favorite songs. But of course, Piko being Piko, something just had to go wrong. He bumped into someone, and even though he had enough luck to not spill the coffee, or drop the mochis, his notebook fell to the floor, along with all the ripped pages, which scattered all across the wagon. He bent down to pick them up, like the other person, and lifted his head to look at the person he had ran into. That person decided to do the same, and they bumped their heads, moaning in pain, and he finally faced the person.

It was none other than Mr. Red Eyes.

He made a weird guttural noise and felt his face turn red. He hurried to pick up his stuff. She scurried back to his usual seat, not before emitting a strangled "S-s-sorry!"

 _God, wasn't he embarrassed._

Needless to say, he felt pretty incensed when Zunko laughed (more like giggled, but the offence to him was the same) at him once he finished telling his story. "I'm sorry, Peeks", she said, already chuckling, "but what luck do you even have? You tripped in front of this guy and made a fool of yourself, and then you find him again and make a fool of yourself – AGAIN! I'm sorry, it's just funny! You gotta tell me what happens next Thursday."

He chose to ignore that last comment. There was no way the universe would arrange another one of their meetings, _right?_

 _…_

 ** _…_** ** _RIGHT?!_**

* * *

Boy, was he wrong.

Apparently this guy, who Piko had nicknamed "Red Angel", because of his hair and eye color, and because he looked like an actual angel, had decided that he'd take the same train as him every single day, turning him into a stuttering shy mess.

Although it was pretty exciting.

Every day he'd learn something new about his "Angel". For example, he liked and practised basketball, as he once saw him developing strategies for the game (which was played some days later, he found out), he also liked music and played the piano, as proven by his music scores. He also liked puns – that kind of awful puns that made you want to bang your head against the wall. He was also very kind, helping anyone that needed it at any time.

He slowly fell in love, and that was a problem.

* * *

"Boy, you need to get a grip! You've been crushing on this guy for three months and you don't even know his name! You need to man up and ask him – after all, you say he looks familiar? Maybe you already know him?"

Piko sighed.

"I don't know, Miki. If I was a bit more handsome, or a bit smarter, if I was, like, more special, as in out of a magazine, then, maybe then, I'd have the courage to cross the wagon and ask for his name."

He let out muffled screams of frustration into his pillow while Miki rubbed circles on his back as a comforting technique.

"Piko, Piko, Peeks, what am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

Piko got into the subway, looking the best he'd ever looked. It was his last day as an intern, and all the executives had told them to come presentable, as there would be a celebration and a very important announcement: which ones out of all of the interns would be offered a stable job in the company. Piko had picked out the outfit himself. He had opted to wear a white shirt with blue streaks under his black and blue jacket, together with black trousers and some shoes that were the same color as his jacket. His hair, which had grown longer throughout these past months, had been cautiously styled in a low ponytail, with only two pieces of hair sticking out in front of his ears. He looked stunning, but saying that he dressed like that just to impress his co-workers would be a blatant lie.

The hopes of catching a certain redhead's eye had also been on his mind when getting ready that morning.

He got into the train, fiddling nervously with his hair. He looked around and found Red Angel sitting on his usual spot, looking extremely bored. He glanced at the well-dressed male for a mere second before turning back to his previous position, looking out of the window, his face expresionless. His yawn caused his breath to splatter on the otherwise pristine glass, and Piko couldn't help but blink away the tears that threatened to come out. Was he really that simple? Had all of his efforts to look good been in vain?

He stared at the ground in order to cover his face when he felt a pair of eyes staring intensely at him. His head snapped up to meet a pair of red eyes locking with his heterochromic ones. After what felt like hours (and could have perfectly been just milliseconds), they broke their contact and looked away, both blushing vividly. The snow-haired man shook his head, closing his eyes in embarrassment. The ginger guy turned and faced the window once more.

Piko could barely breathe, suddenly feeling really small. How had this guy been able to make his way into his heart, making him feel such strong emotions without even knowing his name?

* * *

Days and weeks passed, and Piko fell even deeper for this guy. Even if between them only silence was exchanged. His feelings grew and grew, with every gesture, every glance, every blush… and so did his worry. How could this have happened? What was he going to do?

One day, when he and his co-workers went out for lunch, he broke down.

It happened when Zunko mockingly asked him how things with "Red Angel" were going when the young employee turned into a sobbing mess. Nana and Yuu, who worked as personal assistants for some executives, comforted the boy while Akaza and Miki, both on Marketing, glared at the green-head, who looked confused and scared. "I-I'm sorry Peeks, I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic for you"

"I-It's o-okay, Zunk, d-don't worry a-about it", the white-head said between sobs. "It's just that I-I feel s-so stupid! I've been in love with this g-guy for m-months and I d-don't even know his name!" he said, sighing in exasperation while tears flowed out of his eyes.

Miki stood up and walked towards the programmer, kneeling before him. "Now you listen to me, Pik, and you listen to me right. You're an awesome dude. You're kind, caring, funny, talented, handsome and so much more – I could be listing your qualities here for hours. You're getting a videogame saga with Cul Sekitō, for crying out loud! Ms. CUL, the scariest boss ever, that listens to your advice, who ignores most of us but treats you as an equal. You're a kick-ass man who should be proud of who he is. You're confident, Peeks, and you know that. You just need need to put it in action, dude, and talk to the guy!", she said, excitedly. "So tomorrow you're asking for his name, OK?"

Piko nodded shyly. "Yeah…"

"I can't hear you!" Miki exclaimed, enthusiastic.

"Yeah!", he responded.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Akaza said, loudly.

"I'm gonna talk to him!"

"And what are you going to get?" Nana said, her voice higher than usual.

"I'm gonna get his name!"

"And are you going to back out?" Zunko said, smirking.

"Most likely, so I'll need help!"

"Then we're going with you!" Yuu exclaimed.

"We believe in you, Pik! You can do this!" Miki said.

"I can do this!"

* * *

 _"_ _I can't do this!"_

The boy turned around, ready to rush off to the farthest seat he could find so that the next day he could go back to his usual looking-from-afar routine. Unfortunately for him, there were people there to stop her. Miki and Akaza held her arms captive while Zunko gave him a reprimand look. He smiled at her, guilty, and the artist just rolled her eyes. The girls let him go and proceeded to stand in front of him. "Dude, you're not gonna back out. Take a deep breath and go!", Miki said encouragingly.

He followed her first order and turned around to face the boy who he dreaded so much to see right then. The programmer swallowed his pride and slowly made his way towards the ginger-head, feeling smaller with every step he took. He arrived, shaking in anticipation. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Gladly for him, the taller man was facing the opposite way, so he didn't see the nervous wreck he was. Piko turned back to look at his friends, who gave him encouraging smiles and thumbs up. _I can do this_ , he thought. _They believe in me._

 _(Meanwhile Miki gave Piko an apologetic look once the programmer wasn't looking. "Miki", Akaza said. "Are we gonna tell her she's in love with our boss' son?"_

 _"_ _Never in a million years, pixie", the auburn-haired woman replied.)_

Piko turned once again, filled with confidence that disappeared as soon as he saw the guy. "H-Hi!" he said, a barely audible whimper, but enough for him to hear. He turned to face him and gave him a smile that made his knees wobble. "Hi"

He tried to remember what Miki told her to do. "I-I'm Piko" He said, his voice cracking at the beginning. The redhead offered his hand, which he took hesitantly. "Fukase", he said, and his voice almost made him swoon. He smiled awkardly at him, slowly letting go. "E-Eh, g-goodbye!" he exclaimed, turning around for the umpteenth time that day. _Great move, Piko_ , he thought sarcastically.

He was about to leave when a thought stroke his mind.

 _Utatane, you need to tell him. You need to go up to him and tell him how you feel. You don't know what's gonna happen. Man up and do things now._

He slowly walked up to Fukase again, confidence slowly winning against his very own fears. "F-Fukase" he stammered, heart stuck on his throat, mentally cursing himself to he moon and back.

 _Great! Now he probably thinks I'm stupid,_ he thought, feeling like utter and complete shit.

But time seemed to stop as the other guy started talking.

"I don't really know you, Piko, at least not how I would want to, but I feel like I know you", he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous mannerism he had observed him do many times before. "I feel like I know the handsome guy who sits in front of me on the subway. Who draws beautiful concept art for his games in his light grey sketchbook. Who doodles robots and angels on the edge of pages. Who takes pastries to work, the most constant being mochis and mint-scented cookies. Who sticks out his tongue when he's concentrated on something. Who is a bit clumsy but in an incredibly cute way." He sighed, and Piko totally felt like fainting right then and right there.

"Every day you don't appear… it's akin to torture for me. I get extremely bored when you're not around. I've missed you all this past week you haven't been coming."

Piko opened his mouth slightly in shock. He, he noticed him? He missed him? He didn't think he was an idiot? It was like a dream pulled out of his wildest fantasies come true – an _incredible_ truth. "In pure honesty", the boy continued, "The only reason I take this train is you. You and your beautiful smile. You and those gorgeous heterochromic eyes. You and that kind and warm personality. You, that mysterious guy whom I've been trying to talk to this past few months unsuccessfully. You wouldn't be able to know how glad I was when you approached me."

The programmer's face was crimson red. He was looking for the right words to say when the train came to a halt and the lights turned off. In a spike of courage, his hands travelled all the way across the other man's torso until they found his face. Then he pulled him towards himself, crashing their lips together. He could tell he was surprised, but the redhead quickly melted into the kiss. It was sweet, passionate, tender, full of all the love and longing that had been piling up for so long.

A minute later, they separated, gasping for the precious air that they reluctantly needed. "Wow", he said, making the platinum-haired man chuckle. "Wow indeed", he answered, giving him a small kiss, gently caressing his face. "Piko, I love you" the red-haired male whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Piko sighed, staring into the ruby depths of his eyes thanks to the light emitted by Miki's phone, which was recording the whole scene. But he didn't care about that. He didn't care about the presence of his friends. He didn't care about the rest of the wagon looking at them. He didn't care about arriving late to work. He didn't care about the people that were confusedly whispering among them the reason of the train's stop. He didn't care about the people starting to freak out. He didn't care about anything else that wasn't that very moment. All that mattered were the two of them, enveloped in a loving embrace. "I love you too", he said, sighing against his lips.

And then the bomb went off.

* * *

 **A/N: _I'm so sorry_**


	3. 3: Banana Peel Chaos

Miki was calmly reading a book. She was already halfway through it, fully focused on the most thrilling part of the whole novel, called "Scrumizing Muscles" (a title she found interesting, even more since someone told her "scrumize" wasn't a verb), when her phone rung. It had not been extremely loud, nor she had been expecting anyone to message her, so it was a mystery to her why she put the book momentarily aside and picked the phone up.

"Who could it be?" she asked herself, punching in her code to unlock the device. The message recived was a video, and the sender...

"Zunko?" She wordlessly sat a bit more forward and pressed play.

Slightly muffled voices started to appear, and then Zunko's sandals came into view. She muttered something before picking the camera up and positioning it again, making her face visible. She ran behind what looked like a kitchen counter (with a stove partly covering the scene) and smiled at the camera.

"Does it work? Yes? Okay, so I have a banana peel on the ground..."

Miki's eyes widened. _Oh no, she isn't._

"...and I'm gonna see if it's as slippery as the cartoons say. Alright."

 _She is._

"Oh, hell" Miki moaned. She knew exactly how slippery those little things could be due to her occasional clumsiness, and she also knew that this was going to end badly.

Zunko took a coat from somewhere and put it over her kimono.

"I'm wearing this big, fluffy coat so I don't accidentally hurt myself"

Miki groaned. "Please, no"

"I admit I'm a little scared. Thank the heavens nobody is ever going to see this."

"Please Zunko, don't do it"

Zunko glanced with a half-anxious look at the unseen floor before taking a fakely confident step forward.

She looked down.

"Mehhh, it's not so bad?"

She took a step back before going forward again, this time launching her arms forward to stabilize herself, and as she saw she wasn't going to fall the shocked looked on her face was exchanged by a half-delighted one.

"It IS slippery," she said, looking down at what must have been the banana mess on the floor, and Miki laughed.

Zunko retreated from the mush and looked down at it, in a motion that somehow resembled a pout. She shrugged.

"Bah, I thought it would be like, REALLY BAD," she noted, moving as if she was nudging something with her shoes and Miki giggled.

"I'm... disappointed." Zunko moved to the side of the mess, still looking down at it. "It's really like... not as-"

The green-haired girl disappeared out of the shot as her feet cannoned upwards, her sandals flying off to random directions and clearly making some pots fall, her flailing hugely as she disappeared behind the counter.

But the funniest part was the extremely high-pitched, terrified, earraping shriek that came from the general direction of the solitary bare foot that could be seen from that point of view, and not even a second later the voice that appeared in the background.

"Zunko? What happened!?"

In a split second Zunko pulled her face, including her extremely messy hair, over the counter.

Miki was practically rolling around the floor with laughter, watching the scene unfold.

"Yukari! Kiyoteru! What are you two doing here!?" The fallen girl exclaimed.

"We could ask you the same thing! What's going on? Did someone try to murder you?" Kiyoteru appeared in the frame, closely followed by a worried Yukari, and Zunko looked guilty.

 _(Miki knew that he asked unironically and that only made things funnier.)_

"No, that was me" She said, getting unsteadily to her feet, reaching immediately after for the phone. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine-"

The video ended.

* * *

Miki had to wipe the tears from her face.

"That stupid Zunda bean, what was she even thinking?"

"She probably wasn't!", a laughing Iroha said from beside her.

"...Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Enough to watch almost the whole thing, and I gotta admit it's HILARIOUS!" She said, then burst out laughing.

The phone started ringing suddenly, and Zunko's picture appeared as she answered it.

Her calm and cheerful contact photo was swapped by a closeup of her utterly panicked face, and she was speaking before the redhead could even say a word.

"PLEASE DON'T WATCH THE VIDEO NANA SENT IT AS REVENGE FOR A THING PLEASE I SWEAR TO GOD DON'T WATCH IT-"

"Too late", Miki said as her laughter (and Iroha's) spilled forth once again. "What the hell were you thinking?" The cat-loving girl asked between laughs.

"BANANAS ARE SLIPPERY I KNOW THAT NOW I'M SO SORRY"

"Don't, don't be sorry" Iroha managed to say.

"It's cute!" Miki chirped from behind.

"IT IS NOT, IT'S EMBARRASING, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE IT, OH MY GOD, SHOOT ME PLEASE, I BEG"

"Don't worry, I - We're not, not exactly gonna show anyone" Iroha said, snorting embarrassingly in an effort to breath. Miki took this chance to comment on something she had been thinking all the time - "Oh god, you just DISAPPEARED"

Zunko was flushing spectacularly, almost trying to hide his phone away in shame, but she couldn't at their joyful faces. She overlooked the fact that two (TWO!) people had seen it.

"I almost died when Kiyo and Yuka came in", she said, sheepishly smiling back.

The girls at the other side had lost it.

"He thought someone was- trying to murder you! Oh. My. God"

Soon all three were laughing, and Nana and Yuki appeared over her shoulders.

"That was the most loud, ear-piercing shriek I've heeard in my whole life - it even rivals Yuki's"

The young girl grinned at the two friends at the other end of the call. "We thought you'd appreciate the laugh, Miki, and even though we didn't account for Iroha to be in there I'm glad she watched it too"

"We do", Iroha answered, "We really do", she said, while Miki in the background choked out a "Help us, oh please!"

"They were really slippery!" Yuki laughed, earning a nod from Nana.

"And your sandals just, FWOOSH!" The light-green-haired girl gestured a graceful arc out of the frame, still laughing. Iroha was having trouble to keep the phone up as well.

"Oh, Zunko, what are we going to do with you?"

The mentioned girl just laughed loudly in response, dragging everyone else into their hysterics fit.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's me, the writer. Just wanted to say that this is my poor first attempt at writing something other than angst (which will probably be what you'll be reading from me the most ahahahaha _shoot me_ ) so sorry it's not as good as the other two! Also saying that I do not have an update schedule (nor I plan on having any) so my updates will be kinda sporadic.**

 **((Also, these will mainly be reuploads of some fics I've uploaded to VA until I've ran out, so quality may vary))**

 **Reply to Lyn:** **I'm glad you liked them! There are more to come but if you don't like angst then most of them won't appeal to you,,, And yes! I do try to write about "less known" loids!**

 **Heads up:Next one will probably be a ZunkoxNana one… (((a very angsty one at that sobs)))**

' **Til next time!**


End file.
